Memoirs
by Yu-21
Summary: Sae's thought about Takeo, Miki and all about the things that had happened to her even before she joined the Magic User's Club and how she joined it. Shoujo ai warning MikiSaeTakeo


**Title: Memoirs **

**Author: Yu21**

**Pairings: Miki/Sae/Takeo **

**Disclaimer: Mahou Tsukai tai is not mine nor any of its characters.**

**Author's notes: Well I thought that pairing Sae and Miki up would be very, very interesting since in the tv series, it seems that Sae and Miki are closer than she is with Nanaka and that Nanaka seems more attracted to Arabatsuo than Sae so I never really thought that Sae and Nanaka would end up together. Miki and Sae being together seems to be more possible and realistic. Please review my piece of junk! **

**Warning, Shoujo ai right ahead... **

**Chapter One: Miki...**

**First day of School**

"**Oh no ... I'm gonna be late and Nanaka will scold me again..." I whined as I dodged a kid and slammed to another electric post. Then a short haired brunette appeared behind it and frowned at me.**

"**Sae when are you going to learn?Ever since we're in kindergarten you've always managed to mess everything for the two of us you idiot!" This is my good friend Nanaka. **

"**Sorry Nanaka..." I apologetically started but she dragged me to her bike and told me to hang on. Sure she scolds me a lot but she's still a very nice person all in all. **

**After twenty minutes we arrive to school on time and managed to catch up on our fellow first years... then I spotted the bulletin where our names are arranged for our class sections. **

"**Oh! Look Nanaka! Let's go there!" I exclaimed happily as I dragged Nanaka to the board. **

"**SAE WATCH OUT!" she yelled but too late... I bumped into someone again... I rubbed my head and bent my back in apology. Why is it that these kinds of things always happen to me.**

"**Sorry. About that... I'm really sorry about that," I mumbled, almost tripping on my own words. Then I looked up a bit to the person I bumped into. The girl is wearing the same uniform but have a red school patch so that must means she's a third year student. Then I looked at her much closer and blushed a bit... well I can't help it... she's so beautiful. Her dark blond hair went well with her mysterious eyes... she smiled at me and placed her hand on the top of my head to stop me from bowing to her.**

"**No, it's alright... really..." she said smiling at me kindly... I felt Nanaka by my side, she's probably looking at her too.**

"**By the way, you're first years, right?" she suddenly asked... then both of us nodded.**

"**My name's Miki, lead player in the female tennis club and current president of the magic user's club." She introduced as she held out a hand... I blushed again and took it, I was surprised... for someone playing tennis... her hand is so soft and silky.**

"**Hi... My name's Sae... and this is my friend Nanaka." I added as Nanaka waved at her. **

"**Nice to meet you Nanaka, especially you Sae..." she smiled again and looked over her shoulder. It looks like someone is calling her... then she turned to me again and gave me wink.**

"**See you later then, and by the way you're welcome to join the Magic users club if you want on Tuesday next week... see yah!" she said invitingly as she walked to the person calling her. **

**I watched Miki walked away from us... she's... so nice to us. **

"**Hey! Earth to Sae!! You still there?!! Come on wake up we still got to look where we're assigned... oh for heaven's sake, Sae hurry up!" Nanaka exclaimed **

**exasperatedly as I sweatdropped and hurried to her. Hmmm Magic User's Club ... sounds interesting.**

**After we found our names on the list we went straight to our room and met up with some of our friends. Then the teachers introduced themselves and started teaching us their lessons... **

**Tuesday...**

"**And here the Cosine's value in the y-axis in the 90 degree is..." the trigonometry teacher was saying but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking of what club to enter this year. Last year in junior high I failed in every attempt in joining and lasting at a club because of my clumsiness... I sighed... I wonder why nothing right always seems to happen to me. I don't really have anything I'm good at...**

**Hey wait a second maybe that Magic User's Club would be a good one... yeah... and maybe I'll see that girl again... the cute girl named Miki... that'll be great... I'll know more about her then! **

"**I don't know Sae... it sounds like a stupid club to me. I'd rather join the tennis club than that." Nanaka grumbled as she bit her sandwich and watched the tennis players down the window. **

"**Oh come on Nanaka... we'll just try it pleeaassee!" I pleaded as she sighed and smiled weakly. **

"**Okay fine... we'll try it but if it's not that interesting we'll quit 'kay?" she said as I hugged her happily. She just smiled for a second then blushed. After that she struggled to wrench away my arms.**

"**Not here okay? It's embarrassing. Anyway what was our trigo teacher teaching us a while ago? I wasn't listening." She added as I sweatdropped.**

"**Sorry, I wasn't listening either." I replied shyly as I look down the window... then I saw a four eyed guy with dark brown ponytail. Hey ... he's kind of cute. Who's being bullied by a girl with big boobs and short blond hair. I frowned a bit as the girl humiliated the guy in front of the people down there... **

"**Hey Nanaka... look at that guy down there... poor guy.. being embarrassed and humiliated by that girl." I said as I watched them... while Nanaka on the other hand just shrugged and is still eyeing the tennis club. I looked too and knew at once why she's been looking at that part of the grounds ever since it's lunch... there's a long haired guy in the court and is moving very well and is very good too. Come to think of it, he's handsome too; maybe that's why Nanaka watches him interestingly. I smiled and watched the players too.**

"**Hey Sae, isn't that the girl we met Last week?" she suddenly pointed to the girl behind the guy she's watching. Hey! It's Miki! I tugged Nanaka as she frowned at me**

"**What is it this time Sae?!"**

"**Can you go with me to the tennis court Nanaka? I really want to talk to Miki again. PLEASE!" I almost exclaimed as she sweatdropped. **

"**Okay, okay... but promise me you won't make a scene down there." I nodded fervently as I pulled her hand out of the room. **

"**11 to love!" the scorer shouted as we watched Miki beat the other girl. Wow... her level of concentration is high... and her reflexes are great too. I wish I could make moves such as that. After the short game I went to Miki leaving Nanaka sitting on the bench still watching that long haired guy. **

"**Hi Miki!!!!" I exclaimed but I suddenly stumbled on a bag and headed to the ground head first... **

"**Auuggh!!!!" I yelled but someone suddenly caught me in time. I opened my eyes ... it was Miki. Then I looked at her, she slid on purpose to catch me and prevent me from getting a scratch but...**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Miki sempai... your arm... it's wounded." I sobbed as tears started to come out of my eyes, I also think that most of the people are watching us. Poor Miki... she really didn't have to do that, we don't even know much about each other yet... I really wanted to be her friend but now she's going to hate me.**

"**Sae are you alright? Do you have an injury?" she asked gently as if she wasn't mad at all and that she didn't have a wound. She smiled at me warmly as I smiled back. **

"**No Miki... thank you very much... come... I'll help you clean your wound..." I replied as I carefully touched her arm... she flinched as I touched it... but didn't complained. I borrowed a medicine bag and clean her wound with alcohol. After I covered it with bandages I accompanied Miki on a bench where I gave her some water.**

"**Thanks..." **

"**Umm... Miki I was just wondering... why did you catch me? You really didn't have to do that you know and besides I'm used in being clumsy." I asked curiously as she blushed a bit.**

"**I just wanted to." She simply replied as she drank more water. Then I remembered about her other club and looked at her eagerly. She stared at me for a second and put down the bottle.**

"**Why Sae? What is it?"  
**

"**Oh I just want to know something about the Magic User's club, you see I want to join ... if you'll allow me that is..." I halted a bit as her expression turned a bit serious when I mentioned the club. **

"**Well... you see it's just not an ordinary club Sae... it's really a club for magicians... not the fake ones Sae the real ones. And I don't offer club memberships to anyone whom I don't feel have enough power to control the magic of nature. But... that's why I invited you earlier... I felt at once that you had it in you. And your friend too." She explained as she stared at the sky. So that's why... and wait a minute; did she just said that I have magic too? Does that mean that I finally have something I can be good at?! **

"**Thanks Miki..." I accidentally said as I quickly covered my mouth and blushed as she turned to me.**

"**For what...?" **

"**For... telling me that I have magic in me... I mean to say is... I was never good at anything before since I'm always clumsy and stuff. For once someone actually told me that I could do something that would turn out right. Thank you." I said shyly as she smiled kindly at me. Then suddenly she held my hand and held it with hers. Then she opened mines and showed me the lines of my hand.**

"**Sae... everyone have their own magic just as the lines on the hands of each people each have their own it's just their own decision if they'd use it or not. And Sae the moment I saw you I already felt a strange aura surrounding you as if there is a powerful magic in you... so I know at once that you'll be great magician." She said as she traces the lines on my palm softly, I blushed as she told me those words... she's so kind and sweet to others... Then she let go of my hand slowly and looked at her watch.**

"**I think you should go now Sae... lunch is almost over. The membership tryout will start after school, go to the third floor west wing of the school and there you'll see our club room, besides the art club." She added as we both stood up.**

"**Would you like me to accompany you to your room, your friend seems to have left already."**

"**Sure Miki... why not?" I happily said then she held my hand and continued to walk towards the school building. I looked beside me and blushed faintly. She's so... I just can't explain how to describe her personality...understanding, great at sports, beautiful, kind, caring, sweet, perfect... I looked at her hand holding mines and felt a shiver... her touch is so shocking... her hand is so silky smooth and beautiful. And her grip is not so harsh... it's just light and loose but doesn't let my hands fall out. **

"**Oh... thank you Miki see you later!" I said as I watched her smile and walked away from me. Then suddenly one of my classmates appeared behind me creepily.**

"**You actually know Miki?" I nodded as I felt my face became paler at the way she looks at me.**

"**Don't you know that she's very popular in this school? Not only that she's great at tennis, she's great in other sports as well. And her academics achievements are amazing... her only mistake is she made that stupid Magic Users Club... it made her look like a weirdo to some people... making kid's tricks and stuffs... and it only have three members!! Can you imagine that?! No one would call that a club!" she said and laugh. I frowned at her angrily and thought of a comeback.**

"**Don't insult her club! I think it's a very interesting and great club and its members won't just be three for long... I'm going to make sure of that!" I said crossly and stride across the room as I left her open mouthed. Nanaka looked at me questioningly why I seems so angry.**

"**Why were you shouting at her Sae?" **

"**She just insulted Miki and her club." She raised an eyebrow.**

"**So...?"**

"**So... what?! Its so mean, she probably haven't even talked to her yet and she's already speaking about her as if Miki's a crackpot or something." I exclaimed as I sulked. **

"**And why the heck are you so affected by what she just said anyway? It's not like you've known her for so long." She replied and sat on her chair . Hey... she's got a point there... why the heck did I got affected when she insulted Miki sempai... hoe... this is really confusing. Maybe it's because I think Miki sempai is a great person after all... she's very kind. **

**I spend all my time in our subjects on thinking of what kind of club is the Magic User's Club. After the bell rang at last I hurried as Nanaka waited for me at the door.**

"**Come on Sae, we're gonna be late for the club. And weren't you the one who wanted to join?" she said impatiently as I closed the last latch on my bag and ran towards her. Then after some minutes we arrived to the third floor.**

"**Hmm... I think Miki said besides the art club room. Well this must be it." I pointed to the door beside the art club when we opened the door. The room is quite small but large enough to fill ten persons. I thought that maybe Miki is inside and just didn't turned on the lights but when we opened the lights we saw a guy with a strange outfit, a black triangular hat and a weird cape. When he turned around I recognized him as the guy who was being bullied with the girl at lunch a while ago... **

"**Oh err... Hi! I'm Takeo Takakura vice president of the Magic User's Club and I'd like to wel-"but was cut when Nanaka looked at him disapprovingly. **

"**I really don't like to be rude but what the hell are you wearing?!" she scoffed a bit as I looked at him as well. **

"**Oh... this... this is the club's official uniform." He said irkily as he took a glance at me. I think that comment is already enough to make Nanaka think it's a stupid club again because after he said those words she immeadietly took my hand and started dragging me out the door.**

"**Okay, let's go Sae, I will never let anyone I know wear that stupid dress he's wearing." She said frowning but stopped when she saw the long haired guy at the door wearing the same uniform. But have different symbols in the middle. He entered inside without looking twice at Nanaka and stood beside the guy named Takeo. Who looked like so disappointed when Nanaka said we're leaving and is now being cheered up by the guy. **

"**Oh don't worry Takeo... some other students are bound to enter this club sooner or later we'll just have to make a different kind of invitation to them." He told him encouragingly while touching his hands a bit. I felt Nanaka looking at them as well.**

"**Thanks a lot Arabatsuo..." he mumbled as Nanaka turned her heel around and faced them. **

"**Okay we'll join your club after all... but what's so special about this club anyway?" she asked as she looked at the guy who didn't need telling twice when he pulled out a strange looking wand, actually it looked like a bird of some sort. Then he said some strange words and pointed at the chairs to our shock and surprise, the chairs levitated a bit and danced around the room and then he said something again then the chairs stopped abruptly. **

"**Wow That was so amazing! How did you do that!" I exclaimed and looked eagerly at Takeo. He blushed and took out his own wand and a few cards...**

"**You see we put a special card on the wands and we concentrate on the cards which will do the command it was written on it and we just order it through the incantations we used for each magic spell." He explained but stopped as he looked at the door. I turned around too and saw the person I've been expecting when I first opened the door.**

"**Miki..." I heard Takeo said in a low and rather cold voice.**

"**Oh HI there Miki!!" I said happily as her expression brightened a bit when she saw me. Nanaka waved at her too and grinned a bit.**

"So you really did come to join the club, I thought you would change your mind and just go home." She smiled as I blushed. Why would she think I won't go after all... maybe it's because she knew other people would refrain me to go to their club. 

"**Of course I'd still go since you told me it's worth it, other people's ideas can't easily change my mind you see. And besides I really look forward in seeing you here." I added as Nanaka fervently nodded.**

"**Believe what she's saying Miki, she was always talking about you ever since she met you anyways." She added as I blushed but she smiled gently and walked towards Takeo. Then I suddenly noticed that Miki wasn't wearing the uniforms Takeo and Arabatsuo was wearing and is just wearing a casual polo shirt and black jeans. **

"**Why were you wearing the uniforms Takeo? You know we're only supposed to wear those when we're in an important ritual... and let me guess you let the president of the Arts Club bully you again into making her on ways hasn't she?" she asked in a tone I didn't heard her used before, it's so cold and is making me shiver down my spine. **

"**Sorry Miki, I apologize. I just thought if we wore these then it would attract more students. Oh and have you already met them before Miki?" he added as he shot a quick glance at me.**

"**Yeah, I met them last week, and I invited them to our club." She said while glancing a smile at me, Takeo seems to noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Invite? I never knew you'd actually invite someone to the club unless someone really knows how to control magic or have wizarding connections in their families."**

"**They're a different case, especially Sae..." she said as she took my hand.**

"...**I felt a strange ancient power in her just waiting to be called out I also felt that Nanaka have it as well, and it's almost like the same kind as of Arabatsuo's" she said as Nanaka blushed and Arabatsuo winced a bit. As I'm also blushing when Miki held my hand and continued praising me. **

"**But we still have to test them right?" Takeo interrupted as Miki nodded.**

"**But I'm sure Sae will pass it with no problems at all." She said with full confidence over me. Why is she so confident? Does she really feel I'm good at these kinds of things?**

**Then later we went to the top of the roof top there they handed us each with a wand**

**Miki taught me how to hold the wand properly while Arabatsuo taught Nanaka, while Nanaka blushes. On the other hand Takeo is still looking and watching at me.**

**Then after that...**

"**Okay Nanaka, Sae, you just concentrate on anything you want to create at the moment, you don't have to say any incantations in this, we'll just be testing the level of you concentration in using your magical powers." Miki explained as I thought of one thing I really wanted. What do I want? I want beautiful things but it's too difficult to choose oh yeah... Sakura petals are nice.... Maybe I'll conjure up a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms. Yeah that'll be great! **

**  
And so I concentrated very much, focus, focus... I felt Miki's eyes watching me but don't let it bother ... concentrate Sae...**

**Then suddenly a strange pink glow emerged from my wand and covered my whole body.**

"**Hey what's going on with Sae?!" I heard Nanaka exclaimed as I suddenly floated in mid air without any means of support.  
**

"**No... it's alright... Sae... I know you're powerful but I never thought you'd be this powerful. It must be the very first time her power had been awakened." I heard Miki said...Is that so? I feel like I'm above the clouds... so peaceful. **

"**No way... so Sae is gifted with this... this magic... it's amazing." Takeo said in awe as he watched me.**

**Then after some time I stopped floating and a cherry bouquet suddenly appeared in my right hand where I held my wand. I looked at Nanaka and saw a beautiful glass swan on her hand. **

"**That's so beautiful Nanaka I wish I thought of something like that too!" I said as I walked towards her. She smiled as she looked at mines too.**

"**That's nice too Sae." She said as she smelled the wonderful flowers. Then the objects suddenly disappeared. Then we heard someone clapping. **

**Miki, Takeo and Arabatsuo are clapping and smiling at us for what we've done.**

"**Good work Sae," Miki and Takeo said at the same time, they were surprised too and they looked at each other. While Arabatsuo congratulated Nanaka at the corner of my eye. **

"**Oh... thanks guys..." I said shyly as they smiled back at me. Then I noticed that Takeo is blushing while he looks at me, I blushed too but when Miki walked a little forward to me and gave me a small but well wrapped box with a ribbon on top I blushed even harder. Then she leaned her face closer to my ear and...**

"**Congratulations Sae for joining the Magic Users Club... open this later when no one would see you." She whispered and turned her back on me after that. I blushed a bit as I looked closer at the box. It's been covered with strange glitters as well that doesn't stick and fall off. Than it suddenly changed in shapes of butterflies then to flowers... no way this is another magic? Jurika actually made this herself for me?**

"**Hey Sae what did she gave to you?" Nanaka asked in low whisper as we looked at our seniors starting to go back to the stairs to return to the Club Room. I quickly pocketed my gift and shook my head to Nanaka. She frowned a bit but she smiled too.**

"**It's alright Sae, anyway he's cute isn't he?" she said as she blushed and watched Arabatsuo clinging on Takeo... I have a strange feeling about that guy that he have a crush on Takeo sempai.**

"**Yeah he is..." we talked about him for quite a while, it seems that Nanaka had fallen in love with him at first sight. And about Miki... she's really strange... but in a nice kind of way... and I think Takeo might like me too... nah no way...**

"**Hey you two... have you ever used magic before? When you're still young?" Takeo asked as we stopped on our tracks. Come to think of it... I dreamt something strange when I was still young in Hokkaido... nope it was just probably my imaginations when I was still a child. **

"**No." Nanaka answered for me, Takeo looked doubtful but continued to walk anyway. **

"**Sae... tomorrow we'll be having another meeting but tomorrow I don't want you to come..." Miki suddenly said, what does that mean..?... am I already out of the club... Nanaka turned her head so quickly I heard her neck made a strange noise. **

"**Don't get me wrong everyone, Sae I just want you to rest tomorrow since you just used your power for the first time... but Nanaka I think you have more focus and concentration so I have confidence that you won't have any difficulty tomorrow." She explained to us. So that's all... wow that's really a relief. She just want me to rest... I wonder why... I don't feel like I'm weak or anything at all... **

**After more discussions and explanations about the club rules that no one should know that we could actually use magic beyond scientific explanation and just pretend it's a simple magic tricks club. After the meeting, Nanaka seems to want to know Arabatsuo better so I left her with him while he and Takeo was talking. **

"**Sae... you going home already?" Miki suddenly asked as she swung her black tennis bag over her shoulder. **

"**Yeah why?" I asked curiously as she raised her hand and scratch the back of her head a bit as she turned her eyes away from me.**

"**Umm... I was just thinking to ask you to go home with me. Or invite you to go with me to the newly built fountain." She asked as she looked at me. Her cheeks are quite red then I felt mines burning too. Why is she asking me that? Oh well... the real question is why is it that I'm blushing.**

"**Sure Miki." **

"**Thanks..." she said as we began walking side by side... **

"**Miki... you don't look like as if you're a Japanese... I was just wondering where you really came from." I mumbled as she turned her head down me since I'm smaller and all. Then she smiled reminiscently. **

"**Well ... I came from England."**

"**Wow! England?"**

"**Yeah... I used to lived there until my grandfather told me that I should go here because he predicted that I would guide someone in this country that will have the reincarnation of magic that surrounds our world." I have practically have no idea of what she's talking about... really. But I quite understood about what she said about guiding someone... I wonder who's that is.**

"**And my grand father is the most powerful wizard in the whole world while Takeo's grandfather is the second." She added as she smiled at me. So that's why they're able to do things like that... then when we reached the fountain we sat on a bench. Then I remembered the box she gave me a while ago. I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at it. She suddenly blushed as she saw it. **

"**Miki thanks for the gift... and is this covered with magic too?" I asked interestingly as her eyes widened for a sec. **

"**You're welcome and... how did you know it's magic not many would have noticed." **

"**I don't know... I just knew it. Can I open it now?" she nodded but turned away. So I excitedly opened the box. **

**It was a cute hair ribbon... and beside it is a small bear with a blue ribbon that looks like the Jeff-kun I lost when I was still young but smaller. I blushed again... I'm so overwhelmed I can't speak how much joy I feel.**

"**How did you know I like bears?" she smiles again and touches my face. **

"**I didn't... I just felt that you do." She said as she took the ribbon and placed it neatly on my red hair. I watched her as she did it. I wonder why... even though I just met her today... it's almost as if... I've know her for a long time. Almost as if time slows down when I'm with her. **

"**You're so cute Sae..." **

"**Oh... thanks Miki." I said a little higher than I meant to. Then as if she's reading my mind she sat closer to me and touched my hand.**

"**I know what you're probably thinking of... you've probably been thinking why you feel so comfortable with me than with any other people even though we've just met. And why we feel related to each other. It's because..." she halted a bit and held her hand around mines a bit tighter.**

"... **you're the one I'm supposed to guide... you're my soul mate Sae." She whispered as I blushed furiously... then I felt my head hurt then I felt my body losing control.**

"**Sae!" she exclaimed as I fell on her arms.**

"**Are you alright? I knew you would need rest for a day or two." She said as if she's angry with her self. Then she took my ID and arranged my things.**

"**Just hold tight Sae... I'm bringing you home... don't worry." She barely said as she carried me with her arms... wow... she's so strong... **

**On our way... sometimes I would half open my eyes. Then I'll watch her effortlessly carry me while maintaining to hold me securely but warmly. I don't know why I feel so attached to her... maybe she's right... that we're soul mates. I feel like I'm being held by someone very gentle... making me feel like an expensive porcelain. **

**Then after that I drowsed of all the way I woke up a bit when I heard her ring our doorbell again and again... Suki must be with her new boyfriend since no one seems to hear it. I saw Miki pull out her right hand underneath me and pointed it to the doorknob... she muttered something then it opened. **

**How did she do that.. but my head ached again so I didn't fathomed it very much. She walked up the stairs and into the room. There I was able to open my eyes and saw my self in my room though Miki is still holding me. Then she gently laid me on my own bed.**

"**Miki... thanks..." I uttered as my head seared painfully again. Miki looked over me concernedly and pulled out a wand. Then an ice bag appeared and she carefully placed it on my head. Then she leaned her face to me and lightly kissed my forehead... almost like Suki would when I'm sick but still... I blushed.**

"**Hush... don't speak too much Sae. You should rest your body. I think since you weren't able to concentrate... your power within went a little berserk. So it corrupted your body a bit." She thought aloud as she caressed my hair. **

"**Miki..." I whispered as I felt my fever rising up. She leaned closer to hear what I'm going to say.**

"...**please stay with me for the night... I don't think Suki will come back tonight. Please..." I almost breathed as it was becoming harder to speak. Inches from my cheeks... she kissed me again caringly and put on a damp towel on my forehead. I searched for her hand and when I did I held it close to my heart as I struggled with my fever... it's so hot... painful... I'm so grateful Miki is trying to help me get over my fever. Then I fell asleep with her hands wrapped around mines.**

"**Good morning there sleepy head..." I heard a familiar voice jokingly said as she pulled off the curtains making the bright sunshine come to my eyes.**

"**Suki!" I grumbled as I looked at my sister.**

"**Sorry Sae that I wasn't here last night. How's your fever? Is it gone? And who's that cute girl besides you...?" she added as I quickly looked beside me. She's still holding my hand, she actually didn't leave me last night. Oh Miki... then I thought of Suki's questions.**

"**I think so... and this is my senior... Miki. She carried me here from the new fountain when I fainted a bit. I met her last week" I said blushing faintly as Suki pulled on a cat-like expression on me. Then she grinned meaningfully. **

"**Wow how nice of her... even Nanaka isn't that nice towards you... and you've just met her last week too... that's pretty peculiar." **

"**Suki it's not like what you think okay! She's just my new friend."**

"**Sure she is," she rolled her eyes and looked closer at Miki's sleeping face.**

"**Hey... she's very attractive too. If she weren't wearing these boyish clothes I'm sure guys would goggle over her like dogs. I wonder why she'd bother being friends with an ugly duckling like you who've never had a boyfriend in her whole life... never been close to any boys and haven't been kissed by other people, not even on her cheeks or forehead!!!" she exclaimed on my face annoyingly.  
**

"**Hey for your information! Someone already kissed me on my cheek and forehead already!!!" I barked to her face... she stopped for a minute and that minute I wished I kept my mouth shut.**

"**Sooo... someone actually liked you enough to kiss you like that... so who's that person I guess..." she thought naughtily as her eyes darted from Miki to me. I sweatdropped thinking of a fast way to find an exit from her questions. And then I was saved by an invisible bell. The phone rang.**

**She hurried down stairs and picked up the receiver.**

**Then I heard her...**

"**Sorry Nanaka I don't think Sae'll be going to school today she'd had a high fever last night and it might have a comeback so she'll be absent. Oh okay thanks for explaining it to your teachers... bye." I heard her said and then she continued to the kitchen.. probably going to make some breakfast for the three of us... oh no... Suki don't know anything about cooking, we'll end up eating black toasts and burned bacons and eggs if I don't help her. **

**I tried to sat up then I felt her stir.**

"**Good morning Miki." She quickly stood up and surveyed me. Then she sighed with relief as she rubbed her eyes.**

"**Good morning too Sae. I see that your fever is gone... well I think I should go to school then..." she said but I quickly caught her hand. She's too late for school now and she'd be considered absent so she'll just waste her time. Besides, I should thank her at least breakfast, for taking care of me last night.**

"**It's already near lunch Miki... you won't be allowed to enter the school gates now. And besides, Suki would really like to invite you for breakfast." I added energetically as I almost dragged her to the kitchen, then I noticed that my clothes had change.. is it Miki who did this too or perhaps just Suki... I'll just think about it later and think about our breakfast. **

**When we got to the kitchen, I guessed right again... Suki failed at cooking again. Then I dragged Miki again and tapped Suki at her shoulder.**

"**Suki, this is Miki, one of my seniors at school. Miki this is my older sister Miki." I introduced as they looked at each other for a while then they shook each other's hands and grinned. Well.... That was kind of fast.**

"**Here Suki let me help you with the pancakes... see you just flip it like this and..." I said as I did it with the pan. And then after we cooked, we all ate together. Then as I expected, Suki started bombarding Miki with annoying questions. Such as where she came from, stuffs like... **

"**So... Miki... I bet you probably have a boyfriend now... it's not surprising you don't since you're very attractive and mature... unlike 'other' people I know," I know that, that tone in the 'other' is obviously hinting about me but I stopped myself since I want to know Miki's answer.**

"**No... I don't have one yet. I'm not very interested with boys anyways... and besides I'm very busy with my studies and clubs for such things." She said as I looked at a disappointed Suki. That serves her right. Hey wait a minute... Miki don't have any interest in BOYS?! Nah... I really shouldn't think things such as that. **

"**Well that's too bad... since you're really a beauty Miki, I only wish my sister would be at least half like you." She sighed as I frowned at her.  
**

"**Well how long have you been in the country anyway... when will you go back to England?" Suki suddenly asked as I jerked my head to Miki. **

"**I've been here for almost four years now... but I'm sad to say I won't be here for quite much longer..." she added as I hung my head a bit in disappointed... then I felt my fever rising up again, I don't want for Suki or Miki to take care of me again so I stood up as they both stared at me questioningly.**

"**I'm sorry... I think I just want to go up to my bedroom and read something." I said but I could say it's very unconvincing since Miki quickly stood up as well and looking at me worriedly.**

"**I don't think so Sae. You're a little red and I don't think it's a good sign for someone who've just had a high fever the night before to have those signs. "she said in an 'as-a-matter-of-factly' tone. I shook my head and smiled at them. Then I turned my balk and tried to walk normally until I reached the stairs whereich I even have to cling to the bars to reach my room.**

**I dived on my bed as I felt my body heating up again dangerously... **

**Then suddenly I saw an image of Jeff-kun. I sat up straight and looked at the small bear key-chain Miki gave me. How DID she knew I loved bears? Maybe she's right... maybe we are soul mates after all. But she's going to leave me too someday... she said a while ago that it won't be long for her to return to her country. Then I felt tears coming out of my eyes...**

"**I'm... I'm crying?" I asked my self as I tried to wipe them away... why am I? I just met her... is it because she's been so nice to me or something like that? Then I suddenly felt a warm hand wiping them away. When I recognized it I gasped a bit.**

"**Sae... why are you crying?" Miki asked in a sad voice as she edged her face nearer to mines. Now her hands are on my shoulders, stopping me from shaking, shaking? Why am I shaking anyway? It's probably because of the fever. **

"**Oh it's nothing Miki..." I said in a fake happy tone. I think I convinced her a bit though since she let go of me and smiled. Then she took out a white handkerchief and wiped my puffy cheeks. It smells wonderful... is that Miki's perfume?**

"**When did you got in? I haven't even heard the door knob turn." I asked as she shrugged a bit.**

"**It's just easy... you can do anything with magic."**

"**Really? Magic is so amazing... it looks so much fun." I said happily at the thought; she gave me a weak smiled but shook her head.**

"**No Sae... you shouldn't just tinker with magic just for the fun of it. The magic we're using at our club are ancient powers that had been in every living creatures, every object that had been on our world. We're only teaching our members to remember..." she said and touched my hand.**

"... **to remember that magic is all around us... they're just waiting for us to be used in special ways... and as we remember, they live longer and become more beautiful. In our minds..." she stopped as she touched my burning head with her left hand.**

"**We learn to see and know things..." then she moved her hand to the right of my heart.**

"**In our bodies, we struggle to live more efficiently for us and survive to the way we know." Then she placed it on the top of my heart.**

"**and in our hearts Sae... we remember each moments we had in our life, feel every emotions... the hearts are the ones who remember the real magic... but people has forgotten it... only a small number had been able to remember them... causing humans to survive only in their minds and body. But you Sae, is different from the rest of us... someday.. maybe not now... or tomorrow... you'll meet someone... someone with the powers you are also capable with." She said as she leaned her faced and touched my forehead... is that why she's always careful with her own magic... then suddenly I heard the door open.**

"**Sae, Miki let's..." she started energetically but paused silently as she looked at us... stunned. Then I looked at our position. I blushed as I watched Miki's careless expression.**

"**Aaa... Suki... let me explain this isn't what it looks like ..." I stammered as her mouth is still open and her eyes goggling at us.**

"**Sorry Miki, Sae; for interrupting the two of you... just continue what you're doing... I'll just leave and..." Suki said but her face still marked by shock. To our surprise. Miki let go of my hand and stood up. She smiled at Suki and shook her head. **

"**Suki it's alright... we were just talking about something else... don't worry. We didn't do anything weird. And Suki..." she stopped and faced me, then she touched my forehead and checked my temperature.**

"... **I think Sae's getting a fever again, I'll just get us some ice bag and warm towels." She said concernedly as she walked out of the door. Suki walked straight at me and have the... TELL-ME-WHAT-REALLY-HAPPENED-SAE?!!!!! look she used as long as I remembered. **

"**Nothing happened Suki... really. She was just explaining to me something about our club that's all. Something really important so don't think of something weird going on between us..." I said halfheartedly... as if I was also expecting for something to actually happen. So... that's the truth behind the magic user's club... **

**After that day we became more closer to each other... we always went to places together, most of the time with Nanaka but it's okay, I'm really happy to have two close friends. And at school, I managed to pass all my subjects since on every lesson, since either Nanaka or Miki would teach me something about it. And at the club if Miki's not around because of her tennis practices; Takeo would always be kind and teach me the hard parts of each spells... well now I've been able to learn the basics though I can't still make things levitate anything even by only of a few inches over the ground or even fly but Takeo said he knew I can do it so I put my faith in his words and still studied magic very much. Everything seems so perfect then but... I never knew something would happen that would change my life entirely.**

**One morning Miki sent me a letter telling me to meet her at the fountain to talk to her. After my class I found her there... looking at the fountain with a very sad expression on her face. **

"**Miki..." I spoke silently as I walked to her. She turned to me and smiled sadly I sat beside her. She seems to be thinking of something very serious... then she looked at me then turned back at the fountain again, it's almost as if she can't stand looking at me even for a second.**

"**Sae..." she began but utterly stopped, probably unsure of what to explain and how to.**

"... **I... I'm going back to England tomorrow..." she suddenly said as she stayed stationary and kept looking at the fountain. I was so shocked... that can't be true... we were just beginning to be close friends and here she is going back already to England... I lowered my head a bit as tears start to fall out of my eyes... **

"**Miki... why? Does it really have to be soon? I don't want you to leave..." was all I muttered as I sobbed harder. She finally turned around and looked at me. Then I felt her hand wiping my tears away gently I took that moment to look into her eyes, it was so full of pain... sadness... sacrifice... loneliness... things I've never seen in it before... that was the very first time she let me see through her wall of secrecy... Miki... **

"**I don't want to leave Sae... I really don't. I don't know why I have to leave either since I've found you now... but... that's why I have to leave tomorrow. Because I already met you." She explained but I don't understand it; if she already found me as her grandfather said why does she still have to go? Isn't that the reason why she came here in the first place?**

"**Then why?"**

"**My grandfather told me that I'm done with my mission to find you. My job here is already done. He told me that I should leave immeadietly and stop from getting more connections from you. I don't understand his reasons either but I know I have to do it." She said painfully as if she can't bear the words she's bringing out of her mouth...**

**She embraced me as I just sobbed on her shoulder. I told myself for a no. of times that I won't cry if this situation ever happens but... I just can't help it.**

"**It's alright Sae... I promise I'll come back. Listen to me Sae..." she whispered to my ear as she continued to wipe my tears. Then I looked back at her... her face is so near mines... her lips barely touching but she struggles to stop her self to move closer.. I can clearly see it in her eyes.**

"... **can you do me a favor?" she suddenly asked as I stared at her questioningly.**

"**I want you to be write all the things that would happen to you every day... write to me about your feelings... your problems... your joys... and I will try to do the same... and that you'd still be the same Sae I've known when I return back. Always be happy... don't stop your self from loving others." She said as she embraced me again and caressed my hair... I stopped crying... Miki's last wish... I'll do it.**

"**Yes Miki... I promise..." I said promisingly as I rested my head on her shoulder... partly wishing that she'll never leave that spot.**

**Chapter Two: Takeo Takakura, Jurika, Akane**

**Today is the day Miki will be leaving. All the members of the Magic User's Club went to the airport to say farewell to her. **

"**So this is it ... Miki... good bye..." I smiled at her trying to lessen the pain she's hiding from me. She smiled too, I know she just did it so I'll feel better. She's still trying to make me feel happy even though she's going away from me. She walked to me and stared at me for a second then she suddenly embraced me lovingly. The strangest kind of embrace, almost as if she's afraid to let go of me. I hugged her back in return as I kissed her on her cheek ...as a sign of farewell. **

**I saw in the corner of my eyes that Takeo's jaw had dropped a few inches of his face and became very pale. While Arabatsuo is watching Takeo, Nanaka is watching him.**

"**Good bye Sae..." then she muttered something as she pushed me gently away from her and picked up her bag. I blushed a bit as I thought of what she just said... but I'm not so sure... but I think I heard her say... I love.. you. I watched her walked away as the others shouted farewells too and stuffs. Then I felt a pat on my back.**

"**Come on now Sae... let's go... she's gone." I heard Nanaka say as she held my hand and urged me to walked with them.**

**I did my promise to Miki and wrote a letter to her every day, about the stuffs we did at the club my problems with my sister sometimes but even though she doesn't write nearly as often as I did, I'm always happy and satisfied when I'll receive a letter back from her once a week or sometimes though... a month. But I know I'm starting to break the promise my self...  
**

**I never told her the truth about everything... like the new feelings I'm starting to feel towards Takeo. I don't know the reason why but I just can't seem to tell her all things I'll feel and think when I'm near him. **

**He's so cute, adorable, thoughtful though sometimes gets a little too intimidated by the Artt's Club's President next door... who kept moving to our space until all we can do in the club room now is stand with a little space to barely move. But I can't blame him though. That girl has always been mean to him since they were small though I think they both like each other and just doesn't admit it to one another. Then Arabatsuo also seem to love him as well so that's a very good reason why he's always mean to me when I'm getting too close to Takeo. **

**Then one day he had this maniacal idea about the Bell, the black weird thingies we've had ages ago. He wanted us to destroy it with our magic.**

"**And what in the world will we achieve when we destroyed that worthless Bell? Huh, Takeo?" Nanaka asked impatiently as she waited for his answer.**

"**We'll be able to save the world. I know that those alien thingies are just waiting for a good chance to attack us. SO we must be ready until we found someone else this year to join us to make our strength stronger so we'll be able to defeat it." He said. **

**Then just after the first week of class (we're sophomores now); we met Akane, the daughter of an international actress and decided to join the club because she was simply... how should I say this... bored. But she's more amazing in using magic than me, she's already made difficult spells even I and Nanaka couldn't do but the only problem is...**

"... **she's... late again isn't she?" Takeo sighed as we waited for her for over two hours now. I nodded as Nanaka just frowned. While Arabatsuo just clung on him just as usual.**

"**She said she's going to be on a film shoot this morning and some photo shoots for a popular magazine." I said as I looked at my broom... I still can't fly it... but Miki told me in her last letter that sooner or later I'll get the hang of it. Then at our last practice I at least managed to fly for over a meter which is an improvement compared last time which is just inches. I felt much more confident when I did it last time because I chained Jeff-Kun on the end of my broom that was a constant reminder of Miki to me. Though sometimes I'd forget about Miki, Takeo was always there for me to help me through the problems I've encountered, like when The bell captured me, or when I made the giant cherry tree walk through the city and to the mountains. Then after that, strange things happened to us...**

**And even more surprising when a boy named Jurika (though he looks more like a girl to me... well... actually I think he is a she) appeared and disappeared a couple of times then eventually presented himself to us.**

**Then one day, he suddenly hugged me and told me he loved me. I was so shocked... so I wrote to Miki about it... but... she suddenly stopped writing to me but I didn't... I continued writing to her about how Jurika seems to like me as Takeo did too but she never replied... then until the day I went to Hokkaido... Suki also mentioned Miki to me about her being my boyfriend but I blushed furiously as I told her off that we're not like that then we went to the plane to Hokkaido where Jurika kissed me... my very first kiss. I asked Takeo but he told me that, that can't be possible because Jurika was there at school later that day, and worse, he even invited him to our club. **

**Takeo, our dear new club president for over a year now had always been nice to me, and I know he likes me too but I don't know why I can't accept it. I know I liked him too but... I really don't know my feelings.**

**Then out of nowhere to protect us...**

"**Sae, move out of the way! I'll take care of him!!!" **

"**MIKI?!" I exclaimed as a strange bubble covered me and Akane. She sent us to the safety of Takeo and the others, I watched in horror as Jurika flew and Miki conjuring very powerful spells to stop Jurika from causing harm to the people.**

"**Why are you trying to stop me?! Isn't magic fun? This is so much fun! Why would you want to stop something like this?!" Jurika said happily with that unbearable smile he always wore. Miki just stared at her... then a gigantic white dragon emerged from her spells and attacked Jurika but it was of no effect... in those moments I was so shocked not because Jurika was capable of such horrifying things and Miki coming back, but the power of magic that used to use just for fun... is now making people fear it and destroy the surroundings... I suddenly decided... I can't take it anymore... all of these were caused by magic... by Jurika... also by me... I sobbed as I thought hard...**

"**If this is magic then ... I don't want magic anymore!!!" I exclaimed under my breath as Jurika stopped smiling and wore an expression I never saw before... he was so sad.. then he disappeared then Miki flew down to us and greeted us a bit. **

"**Welcome back Miki," Takeo said as Miki just smiled at him.**

"**So did you come back because you knew about Jurika?" he asked but Miki didn't answered the question, instead she just walked to me and looked at me in a strange way.**

"**Sae... when I first fought Jurika... I thought I was the knight fighting the evil wizard to save my princess but..." she suddenly embraced me while Takeo blushed,**

"**Jurika wasn't an evil wizard, instead he was just a confused magic... your Magic Sae... Jurika is your magic... the person I told you before that would come later to remind you of real magic. Jurika is you... Sae..." she told me gently but this more shocking to me... Jurika is my magic... Jurika... no... I did all those incidents and made trouble for everyone... I can't take any of this anymore... **

"**I... I won't use magic... anymore!" I stammered and ran away from them... **

**All those times... when I was using magic... all I ever thought is having fun... I was so selfish... Miki taught me before that magic should be used wisely and not just for fun but I forgot it... I even forgot her... not even Jeff-kun was enough for me to remember her... I'm so... stupid...**

**Then I just realized that I was inside the cherry tree... I know they're looking for me because Suki is bound to ask them if they saw me then they'll go look for me. **

**I am Jurika... Jurika was only helping for me to see my mistakes... I wonder what... else have I been wrong about? My feelings... do I really love Takeo? Or am I just feeling like that to him because I miss Miki perhaps...? Whom do I really love? **

**I began walking for a way out I opened each door after another each only opening to another... is this how deep my heart is? Then who will I be seeing when I open the door... then at last I saw the last door. Then I opened it.**

**I saw a misty figure walking at me...**

"**Miki?" I first thought but the figure have glasses...**

"**Takeo! Takeo is that you?" I asked as I ran towards him then I ran to his arms... **

"**Takeo I, I, I... I..." I stammered as I blushed.. thinking of what should I really say.**

**He began to blush furiously too then I made up my mind.**

"**I like you..." I said trying to look honest but inside I'm in doubts he smiled and tried to say the same words but I suddenly felt Jurika and I flew up on the top of the cherry tree...**

"**I'm sorry Sae... but it's just that you've forgotten all the important things about magic so I just wanted you to remember it... since a lot of people already did forget us." He said as he floated. I shook my head and smiled at him.**

"**Don't worry Jurika, I will always remember magic because from now on it will be marked on my heart and to forever and I will also try to remind people as well... and you'll always welcome to come back as Jurika again... don't worry..." I added as he finally smiled again and turned his head to me.**

"**Really?" I nodded as he floated to me as I welcomed hm back to my heart and embraced him... but I suddenly fell then moments later Takeo caught me, his nose is bleeding but he seems alright even though I don't know the cause. Then I saw Nanaka and the others running to me. I quickly got off him and embraced Nanaka.**

"**Oh Nanaka I'm so sorry..." but she shook her head and smiled at me.**

"**No Sae, I was just so wishy-washy... sorry..."**

"**No Nanaka... Nanaka I love you..." I blushed a bit but she smiled too and embraced me too, I saw Takeo became a bit pale and confused... (starting to ask questions like but, but I thought she loved me too... what did she meant by like while she used love on Nanaka and the others... he sighed) **

**I ran to Akane and Arabatsuo as well and replied the same words... then we saw Akane wear the club uniform and we all laughed together with her.**

**Chapter Three: Miki finally came back...**

**The same night Suki was so glad she saw me again... then I decided I should sleep... after all the tings that happened I was still glad... then a sudden thought entered my mind as I looked in the mirror and saw my ribbon...**

"**Miki... came back...!!!" I gasped as I sat on my bed. After those days I've waited, she did come back but I just ignored her and ran away from her... she saved me but I didn't even thanked her for it and for explaining I all to me once again. If it weren't for her words I wouldn't have accepted everything. Then suddenly the phone rang.**

"**Hello...?" **

"**Oh...hi Sae..." the soft voice I've missed all these times said.**

"**Miki... oh I'm so sorry for leaving you yesterday...I was just ..." but I stopped as I thought of other things I've always wanted to say but I wasn't able to...**

"**Have you..." but she paused silently... what was she going to say but suddenly stopped it... **

"**Sae... I want to see you again... will you be able to go to the Mirls Building or do you know where that is?" she suddenly asked...**

"**Yes... I've been there once... why?"**

"**Can you go tomorrow? I just really want to see you."**

"**Sure..." I replied... Then she hung up... is that all? Is that what she's just going to say to me after all that happened to me? I felt rejected, alone, cheated... I wrote everything that happened to me but that's all she got for me... cold, emotionless words. I do have to talk to her... I just feel that something wrong is going on with her... tomorrow...**

"**Wow..." was all I was able to say as I entered the building... sure I was there before but that was a long time ago so I never thought it'd change to something wonderful like this. Then I heard Miki's voice behind me.  
**

"**Hi Sae; Nice to see you again sorry about earlier I was just surprised and confused..." she said as she embraced me as I blushed but hugged her as well... but I didn't mind... it's been so long since I've seen her so it's just okay. Then we went to her room in the building which is weird because she never told me that she have a special room here. Then we entered a large room in the fourteenth floor and was awestruck with what I saw... the room was probably larger than our house... I never thought Miki was this rich.**

**Then we sat on the couch looking at the skyscrapers view on the window... loss for words...**

"**Sorry Sae..." she suddenly said... sorry? What does she meant by that? Sorry about what? Then she took out a large box then handed them over to me. I was so surprised. It were the letters I sent to her for almost over a year now, neatly arranged by the date but...**

"**Miki it's not complete... this last one was just the one where I mentioned Jurika kissing me..." but I stopped at the look of her face... it's so grim... so deep... perhaps anger or jealousy over something?**

"**Miki?"**

"**My grandfather seems to have been reading the mails secretly and then magically sealing them again to stop me from noticing. Then when he read about the stuffs about the magical yet strange things happening around you he said you stopped writing and called me about hating me and stuffs..." then she turned away. I moved closer to her... hate her... why would I hate her? The only things I ever remembered her doing is saving me, helping me in all she could what could I hate about her? **

"... **then I remembered your last letter about Jurika and about Takeo liking you... I just can't help but feel more depressed and sadder..." but why would she be? Then she looked at me straight to the eyes... **

"**But Miki I thought you were so happy for me at anything that would happen to me? But why are you so sad?" I asked as she looked down.**

"**You don't understand Sae... I just felt sad because... even though I told myself that I would only be your friend and be your protector... as my grandfather feared...I..." what is she trying to tell me? No... that can't be... Miki just can't possibly...**

"**I... loved you...." She finally said unable to look at my face she kept her head facing the ground. So that's why ... why she cared for me so much... so much... more than Takeo has ever done for me... it's because she loved me... that's why it pained her so much when we parted from each other and oh my god... I even told her about Takeo and then Jurika kissing me... that must be so unbearable... I tortured her so much without knowing myself... then this must be one of those things Jurika has been telling me of... Miki's heart who only and always loved only mines...**

"**I loved you even though it's so wrong... even though my family prohibited me... even though it's not right... I can't help but love you Sae... the magic that bonds between us just kept me wanting more for you... I just can't stop telling this to you anymore. I'm so sorry... it's alright for me for you to hate me now... it's understandable... you can leave now if you want to." She said still unable to look at me. The terrible pain I've brought her... yet she was still there loving me endlessly... Miki...**

"**No Miki... I'm the one who should say sorry to you... I never realized how much pain I've been causing you. I've been so blind... sorry..." I said... then I moved a little closer to her... she still didn't moved though she looked surprised that I didn't yelled or became angry with her. I embraced her... though I don't know what I'm really supposed to feel right now... do I really loved Miki? Or do I just pity her so I embraced her? I don't know... and I don't care... just knowing that I don't want to see her in pain because of me is enough for me to know my real feelings for her. **

**I touched her soft face and turned it a little forcefully to me... then I leaned a little forward to her saying the words I really wanted to say to her before but just didn't accepted it...**

"**I've loved you too Miki... it just took me so long for me to realize it.... I fooled my self by saying I like Takeo but in reality... I was just using him to ... forget you... I'm sorry Miki... please forgive me by doing this..." I said and moved to her face.**

**I kissed Miki lovingly as I tried to tell her what I really feel about her by kissing her... at first she was very surprised but she accepted my kiss and began kissing me as well... I felt her tongue pushing through my lips and played with mines passionately in our quiet dance of love. It felt so great... much more greater when I'm using magic... the heat from our bodies just makes me feel so much ecstasy then I suddenly thought it should stop... I pushed her away gently though I know we both regretted it. I have to hear her speak again...**

"**Sae... thank you... for loving me and coming to my life..." she said as she wrapped me around her arms... and kept staring at the view. I rested my head on her shoulder as I watched it as well. **

"...**I love you too Miki..." I sighed as I gave her another soft kiss and snuggled next to her... now everything seems so perfect and at peace now... the same feeling Miki always gave me when we're together... now I almost don't care about anything... even magic... not now... not now that I finally found the place where I'll feel this feeling... now I know where I'll run to when I'm in fear... to Miki... **

**Fin....**

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for even finishing my fic minna-san... I'm very, very thankful for all of you who've come across my weird fic. And for those who haven't watched the TV series yet but watched the OVA version, Miki is the girl whom Sae has always written to but was just introduced later in the series though she seems to have been there before even the story started... I got this weird idea when at one episode... Sae remembered Miki when Suki recalled Miki as her BF which she blushingly denies but kept thinking about her as well. Then after the scene where Miki and Jurika fought each other, Miki mentioned something like....**

**("As a knight who fought the evil wizard to save my princess") she said and embraced Sae. She obviously meant Sae so that's why Takeo blushed when they embraced each other. Then at the last episode I saw a scene where Miki said something about Sae. **

**("I know you'd be able to get over this... that's why I liked you very much Sae...") she said as she watched outside the window... I just felt that there's something much more to it because of the strange saying of like in the dubbing and original series so I came up with this weird idea... okay you people may call me anything you want but I'll accept it all because I want to be a very good writer and manga artist as well... any way... thanks again for reading my Fic!!!!! Please Send Reviews!!!!**


End file.
